


Less of a Joke than Previously Expected

by AlexanderTheMostlyOkay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Multi, Oral Sex, This was originally a 200 word drabble in someone's inbox what happened, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay/pseuds/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg thought this would be a great idea. She was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less of a Joke than Previously Expected

It starts as a joke.

Meg is sick of having to look up to Ryan all the time, having to crane her neck to meet his eyes. Gavin gives her nothing but crap about it, so she decides to commandeer the nylon knit collar they have the on the Free Play set. She doesn’t have god-forsaken clue as to why it’s there, but gives Mariel and Tyler crap about it being for their fake kinky sex. They decide not to question why she’s taking it.

She enlists Gavin to help her, palming it to him while they’re at lunch. She decides that she’ll make a move at dinner, making shifty eye contact with Gavin all through the meal. Ryan is suspicious, watching Gavin kneading his hands under the table and giving Meg questioning glances.

When they finish and start to clean up, Meg makes her move. She calls Ryan, asking him how he liked the meal. (Chinese was always a winner, and the place they ordered from was practically good.) He talks a bit as Gavin walks up behind him. He slips the collar around his neck, buckles the cheap plastic latch at the base of his spine, and backs away before Ryan can figure out what’s going on, mostly afraid of any repercussions. He pauses a moment, then Meg pulls the d-ring resting at this throat, dragging him down to meet her eyes. She gives him a chaste kiss, then lets go, Ryan springing back to his natural height.

He looks down at her inquisitively, eyebrows slightly cocked and a bemused expression on his face. He leans down to kiss her again, her hands coming to play with the rough material. Gavin moves back into the picture, still a little ways off. Meg breaks the kiss, a little giggly. She looks around Ryan to make eye contact with Gavin. “Told you it would work,” she says quietly.

* * *

 

They send too much time that weekend online looking into the whole thing. Meg was hoping Ryan would like it, but it was mostly for her, so she was surprised at how into it Ryan got. The three of them agree that this is definitely something they want to try in the bedroom, so they pick out a collar that was a little more skin-friendly. (Even with the couple of minutes it was on, the nylon collar left angry red marks on Ryan’s skin. They figured it wasn’t any sort of reaction, just a side-effect of the rough material.)

Meg ends up finding one that works for them. It’s soft, wore leather (nothing fake, if they’re doing this they’re going all the way,) with a heavy looking buckle in the back and three rings littered around it. It comes with a leash of similar make, and while they don’t have any idea if they’ll use it, Ryan chimes in with a “better safe than sorry,” while at the check-out screen.

It comes during the week, but they hold off on using it. All three of them are busy and generally pretty tired by the time they get home, so anything big has to wait for the weekend. Gavin is impatient though, opening the box it came in and just looking at it from inside the plastic wrapping.

When Friday night rolls around, Meg opens the plastic with her teeth, forgoing the perforated seam. She hands it to Ryan, who fits it around his neck with the help of Gavin, who does up the buckle where Ryan’s arms can’t reach. He stands there a second, arms at this sides, confused as to what he should be doing at the point.

Gavin takes initiative and grabs the leash from inside the box, clipping it to the right side of the collar. He pulls, Ryan’s head jerking to the side. He mirrors Gavin’s motions, shoulders following as his neck turns. Meg looks to Gavin, gesturing with a nod of her head to the bedroom, and to make her point she loops her fingers in the ring resting just under Ryan’s Adam’s apple and pulls.

He makes a displeased noise as he’s stuck between the leash and Meg’s hand. Gavin relents and lets go, the leash dropping and hitting Ryan’s side, letting Ryan follow Meg as she leads them through the house to their bedroom. She falls into the bed, Ryan falling on top of her, and Gavin following to sit on the bed besides them. She lets go of the collar to move out from under him, but once she’s situated against the headboard she leans down to drag him back up to cover her own body with his.

She begins to kiss and nipping around the collar, fingers playing with the rings and the leather. Gavin takes this as a que and moves up behind Ryan, once again grabbing the leash and pulling slightly, exposing Ryan’s throat to Meg. She takes full advantage of this, sucking hickeys into his skin. Ryan’s making low noises in the back of his throat, thriving on the attention the pair are giving him. He squirms as Gavin’s hand runs down his side, reaching the end of his shirt and ghosting his fingers along Ryan’s stomach and sides under the fabric, pushing it up.

Not focusing on his other hand, Gavin accidentally pulls on the leash, jerking his head sharply to the side and cutting down on his windpipe. He makes a choked noise, like a moan cut off half way through, and they all freeze. Gavin begins to apologize, but both Meg and Ryan cut him off. Meg unclips the leash, tossing it to the other side of the room, and begins to slip her shirt off.

Meg then flips Ryan around, with the help of Gavin so that she’s sitting on his stomach. Gavin is sitting behind her, hands stroking her sides and inching their way up to her chest. Ryan sits up slightly, as much as he can with the combined weight of the two on him, and reaches to undo her bra. She shrugs it off, and reaches down to pull off Ryan’s shirt so she won’t be alone in her stage of undress. Gavin, not to left out, follows suit.

His hands roam up to grab her chest, gently rolling her nipples in his fingers, inciting small gasps from Meg. Ryan watches, eyes heavy-lipped, hands coming to rest on her hips. She lets this go on for some time, then reaches down to Ryan’s collar. She moves back a little, pushing Gavin onto Ryan’s thighs and herself onto his crotch, so he can meet her lips. He moans into the kiss as she grinds down onto him.

Gavin dismounts, moving behind Ryan and worms in hands between the two of them, adding a lovely amount of pressure to the situation. Meg moves back a second, going to undo her pants, and Ryan does the same, trying to slide them off with Meg still on his lap. She wiggles out of her pants, tossing them across the room, leaving her in just her panties, kneeling over Ryan. He stops messing with his own jeans to press two fingers against her clit through the fabric.

She lets out of gasp, music to the boys’ ears, and Ryan takes that as encouragement adds more pressure. Gavin, not to be outdone, snakes his hand down into Ryan’s pants, cupping his dick through his boxers. Meg moves away again, pulling off Ryan’s pants and boxers, letting Gavin follow suit. She reaches to the bed-side table, pulling a condom and packet of lube out of the drawer. She hands them over to Gavin, who rolls the condom on and opens the packet of lube, spreading it on his fingers.

Meg grabs at the collar again, pulling Ryan into a kneeling position, to give Gavin a better angle. With his clean hand, Gavin presses down into the small of his back, sending Ryan off-balance, and face planting into the sheets and eye level with Meg’s crotch.

Gavin presses in slowly, Ryan moaning into the sheets as he began to stretch him. Meg runs her fingers through his hair, and her hand eventually meets the leather of the collar. She uses it as a handle as she pulls herself forward so Ryan’s face is situated between her legs. He takes that as a que as licks broad stokes along her pussy, paying close mind to her clit. She leans back and locks her legs around his shoulders, feeling the cold metal of the collar against her thigh. He moans against her as Gavin hits a particularly good spot, and she sighs against the reverberation.

Gavin withdraws his fingers, and Meg know that things won’t slow down for a while, so she unlocks her legs and pulls her quite wet underwear off.  Just as she repositions herself, Gavin thrusts in, moving Ryan slightly, tongue now pressing into her. She gives a quiet moan as his hands move up against her hips, holding her down as he moves.

Leaning over him, Gavin’s hands reach to Ryan’s stomach, painfully slowly to wrap around his cock, which was dripping on the sheets. He clenches around him, and sighs in relief, feeling heat pool into his stomach.

He licks into Meg with renewed enthusiasm, and she nearly comes right then. Gavin gives a particularly hard thrust, forcing Ryan’s tongue even deeper into Meg, and she does come that time, thighs squeezing Ryan head and fingers knotting in his hair.

She arches into her orgasm, then collapses onto the bed, boneless. She moves away, watching Gavin as his face goes slack as he follows her shortly after. He pulls out of Ryan, pulling and tying off the condom, tossing in the trashcan they have near the foot of the bed.

Ryan stays face down into the sheets, hand reaching up around his cock, frantically trying to get himself off. Meg pulls up on the collar, using it as a pivot point to drag him into his back. She then move her hand around his, copying the motion until he comes onto his stomach.

They lay there for a second, basking in the afterglow, until Ryan gets up to wash himself off. Neither Meg nor Gavin move to go after him, and fall asleep against each other.

After Ryan finishes his shower, he comes back to find them spooning, and moves behind Meg to wrap his arms around the pair of them, falling asleep to the feeling of their gentle breathing. 


End file.
